Gundam UC Cast Reacts
by robloxian2456
Summary: The Gundam UC characters reacts to various things, albeit real or other realities. They will see that these different worlds have different meanings to them and how things could've happened or our world to see that humans don't change (I might only do main characters but who knows anything goes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gundam belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. But this story is mine**

* * *

**December 30th, U.C 0096**

**Earth**

The Lando Bell Task Force was recovering from the recent Third Neo-Zeon War, Captain Bright Noa was in his office. But he got a package he checks it out it doesn't have a name of who sent it to him, he opened it and it has a box inside he tried to open it but it had a strange force to pull him in

* * *

**Unknown Date/Month/Year**

**Unknown Area**

Bright found himself in a theater of some kind in a weird area, then he saw portals open up and saw his old friends. Amuro, Kai, Hayato, Sayla, Fraw, his wife Mirai, the kids of White base, his children and Ryu

"Where am I, how did I get here?" Amuro said

The Gundam pilot looked around and saw the same thing, his friends and his captain

"Where are we sir?" He asked Bright

"I don't know Amuro" Bright said

"Wait where am I?" Ryu said "Who are you people?"

"Ryu it's us" Fraw said "Don't you recognize us?"

"Fraw? Is that you? Man you have grown" Ryu said "Amuro looks like you have gotten taller"

"Ryu you have been dead for 14 years, and many things have changed after the war" Sayla said

"14 Years?! I've been dead for that long" Ryu said

"Dad who is this person?" Hathaway asked his father

"Hathaway, this is Ryu somebody your mother probably mentioned" Bright said "He served with me on White Base"

The Kobayashi family is the one with the most distraught because Hayato died in Dublin during the First Neo-Zeon War and Katz died during the tail end of the Gryps Conflict.

_**"Hello everybody" A voice called out**_

"Who's there?" Kai said

_**"Just a simple man" The person where said voice**_ _** appeared **_

The person came to them wearing a grey plain shirt, black cargo pants and a trench coat. The person is male, 6'2 in height and with short brown hair with blue eyes

_**"I was the one who sent you these boxes, well only to the ones that are still alive during the year of U.C 0096, the others I could bring them back to life. To you I might be god but I am just a simple writer of this theater" the male said "And my name is Rob you can call me that"**_

The voice now called himself 'Rob' has plucked them from their universe to be put in this theater

"If this is a theater what will we be watching?" Hayato asked Rob

_**"Well many things, of course things I see fit. You could suggest breaks and stuff of the like" Rob said "But probably I might show you my world but that might be a mistake but who knows"**_

"Your world?" Amuro said

_**"Yes my world it's different of how other world operate" Rob said "I also might bring in more people to watch stuff in this theater"**_

"What happened to our world?" Mirai asked the writer

_**"Well it's frozen for because you are here and events can't pass without the people and so I froze them" Rob said **_

The Writer just told them what happened to their world and they're going to react to things beyond their comprehension

"What are we going to do?" Katz asked the adults, but seeing his foster brother and sister a couple years older seems a bit out of place for him

The cast of White Base is a mixed bag because there are some who aged up but there are some who died and didn't get a chance to bloom in life

"So what happened after I died" Ryu asked

The rest of the crew told about their stories about how the Federation was treating Spacenoids like shit and second-class citizens, and how Zeon came back. Many things happened in 16 years after Ryu's death

"So Captain what happened after I died?" Amuro asked his commanding officer

"After Axis was moved from Earth's orbit Neo Zeon surrendered, but those who didn't reorganized in a group called the 'Sleeves' and during the 'Laplace Incident' it resulted into a third war against Neo Zeon all because of a new Gundam it called itself the Unicorn" Bright said

_**"You people are at least lucky to live in space but in my world we didn't even go back to the moon, we are stuck with 10 Billion people and nothing to do with them. There is still conflict in my world because human beings are in nature destructive to itself" Rob said**_

"What?!" The White Base crew exclaimed

_**"Because many resources are being used for war, we don't even have enough to send shuttles to space" Rob said "The last them we did that was to resupply the ISS"**_

"ISS? What is that?" Hayato said

_**"The ISS is short for the International Space Station, the only thing occupied by humans so far" Rob said "Any ways are you guys set because I am going to show you parts of my world then we go for alternate realities"**_

"Well it's the only way for us to get out" Bright said

"That is true in many ways" Mirai said

"I hope it doesn't alienate the kids to much" Fraw said concerned

* * *

**A/N: And cut this is a story idea that has been in my head for a long time, I've been inspired by many RWBY reacts fanfics. I tried to search for Gundam Cast Reactions but I couldn't because I can tell it's going to be too hard. But I might do UC characters first for this fanfic then SEED then 00.**

**I might be the first person to do a Gundam Cast reacts but I am not the first person to do a multiverse stuff that goes to Yoshiyuki Tomino for acknowledging that Alternate Universes exist. Keep in mind this is a one of it's kind thing I might inspire people to do their own which might happen but I just want to share my idea to the community at large**

**And this is Rob signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gundam belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. Wow didn't expect the amount of people who want to read this story and where it would go**

**World: Command and Conquer**

* * *

The White Base crew looked at the screen and they see a a emblem of a hawk in a circle and a scorpion tail in a triangle, they have no idea what the emblems mean so they asked the writer who brought them here

_**"The Hawk in the circle is the United Nations sponsored Global Defense Initiative, or GDI for short and the other emblem is the religious cult Brotherhood of Nod, or Nod for short. The year right now is 1998, the world has been hit by a unknown alien organism" Rob said**_

**"Tiberium has infected 95% of the Global ecosystem, with the GDI trying to recruit Doctor Mobius about learning more about the mysterious crystal" A voice from the screen said**

The White Base crew would be shocked but they also have seen war and death from there own experience but they never experience something to this magnitude

"This infected crystal is everywhere?" Asked Fraw

_**"Yes and no, the crystal only forms from sucking in minerals from the soil in fertile zones of the world" Rob said**_

Now they see the map of Earth showing who is on whos' side with most of the First World siding with the GDI with some Second and Third World countries, with Nod they see the majority of the second and third world side with Nod. And the Eva showing major bases or armies for both sides, but they also see countries that are neutral.

"That is a lot of countries for both sides and countries that are split and willing to stay neutral" Bright said "Wait didn't the Federation form before the 21st century"

_**"That you are right Captain Bright, the government in your world formed during the 1990s" Rob said**_

Now they see soldiers on both sides having skirmishes around the world but not full on conflict to the point of a global war. They know see a commander readying his/her troops on the a Nimitz-Class Carrier _St. Laurence_ and the commander turned to a screen with the view of Mark Sheppard Director of the GDI

* * *

**"Commander, we need you to make a beachhead on the shores of Estonia, you will also make contact with Estonian Defense Forces units to push on the mainland and down the Baltic States" He said**

**Many landing craft were deployed from the Carrier group, readying to land on the shores of Estonia. Ready to fight Nod when they landed they were bombarded by Nod machinegun and arty fire, while this was happening the commander deployed the Ospreys to land more soldiers. The GDI force were a multinational bunch but it was mostly supplemented by American Forces.**

**The Commander's main mission was to create a beachhead for more soldiers to land but to do that he/she had to take out the emplacements that hinder the fleets reach to assist ground forces**

* * *

"Oh my god" Mirai gasping covering her mouth "This is a slaughter"

"What strategy is this?!" Amuro said "This is a waste of manpower"

_**"This is a strategy that dates back from this world's WW2" Rob said "The Age old charge the enemy until they run out of ammo"**_

"But that is not right!" Katz yelled "Don't they have families?"

_**"Child you simply don't understand the human emotion, they do have families but what can they do. If they do nothing the world they know is gone" Rob said**_

Returning to the screen after the coastal guns were taken out a Aegis-Class Destroyer _Incubus _laid waste to Nod positions further up the mainland, then the screen turned white and changed to a red room with an other person

* * *

**"Commander welcome to Nod headquarters" Seth said "We hope Cain made the right decision to giving you this position"**

**Seth projected the map of Africa, the countries in red are aligned, yellow are GDI and blue are Neutral**

**"We need you to move to Egypt to assist the people from the GDI oppression and use it as an base for future operations" he said**

**The screen cuts to the Nod commander readying his/her troops on the deserts of the Sahara, after the set up and the operation was a go the commander moved his/her units into Egypt mainly heading for Alexandria and Cairo major cities that the GDI have control off, while the GDI presence was strong in Egypt due to the important Suez Canal, but comparing the GDI soldiers to the Nod militants even if the GDI was well-equipped the garrison in Egypt was inexperienced in fighting Nod. After a few days to weeks of fighting in Egypt the GDI garrison either surrendered or destroyed by Nod forces**

* * *

The White base crew saw both sides of the conflict and saw that organizations were the same but with different people. Both want a peaceful world but both have different means to do it, the GDI in peacekeeping with powerful weapons and Nod with the only peace is to power

"That is an experience" Hayato said "More complicated than our world"

_**"Well every world has complications we don't even understand" Rob said**_

"Are you going to bring in more people from our world?" Ryu asked

_**"Well it's abit boring here with just you guys" Rob said**_

Rob opened a portal and several people popped out, the White Base crew can see that the Zabi family is here, older Char, Emma, Kamille, Reccoa, Fa, Haman, Four and Sarah. Most of them have either met or encountered these people

"Where are we?" Garma said

"I don't know little brother" Dozle said

"Why don't you ask that person over there" Char said

Of course when they appeared they were wearing the uniform before they died so with the Zabis, Haman and Char is Zeon with variations, Kamille, Fa and Emma wearing AEUG uniforms or pilot suits, Reccoa, Sarah and Four are wearing their Titan uniforms. When they all saw each other they were in immediate hostile mode, when they try to pull up their pistols or any weapon they found out they don't have any weapons. Then they started yelling at each other of course the Writer has to stop this

_**"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Rob screamed**_

That stopped the new arrivals from screaming at each other more, they are more confused to who or what the fuck is this person

_**"Alright I brought you here either your dead or alive to watch other realities" Rob said "Be fucking have or I will hang you"**_

That shut the new arrivals up, and they were either seated together or separately from the others. Shocking that Sarah might sit next to Katz, the Titans sit by themselves, the Zabis sit by themselves, Char and the AEUG sit together, Four and Fa hugging Kamille almost killing him.

* * *

**A/N: And done, sorry for this being short but I'm want to show the Zabis the problems with revolutions without support but also other stuff from our world, I might go fictional world and our world in that order.**

**Next up: The Ukrainian Revolution of 2014**

**This is going to bring alot of mental stress for me, so if the chapter is doing poorly or just out right shit. It's probably my brain or life interfering **

**This is Rob signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gundam belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. But this story is mine**

**Lord of Memory: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I will show the cast the Reaper Invasion soon enough**

**World: Our Reality**

* * *

After the mess that was everybody being at each others throats, the Writer manage to keep it under control. Because he wouldn't want blood in his theater, they were all seated at their designated areas

"So what are we going to be reacting now?" Kai asked the Writer

_**"Something that has happened recently and is in a middle of a civil war" Rob said "Many writers refrain from writing of our world because of the consequences"**_

"What do thing is happening in Rob's world?" Emma asked

"I don't know and we are going to find out" Char said

The screen lights up showing the area that this is taking place Ukraine, Kiev the camera zooms into the city seeing it, with roads blocked flags flying about with the Ukrainian National Flag and the European Union Flag, they now see protesters fighting police officers. Throwing rocks dug from the pavement

"Oh my god" Fraw and Mirai gasped "What's happening here?!"

_**"I will let the screen explain it" Rob said**_

* * *

**February, 2014**

**Ukraine, Kiev**

**Thousands of Ukrainian protesters fighting police officers, setting up defenses. Bringing injured to make shift triage centers, this has been going on for a week. After the Euromaidan Protest of 2013, with the people wanting to move to the European Union but the president wanting to side with Russia**

**"Here we are behind the protesters' barricades, that they set up two days ago and holding of the police" A reporter said**

**With this going on Nato is not doing anything to anger the Russian Giant, with the annexation of Crimea at the beginning of the year. Many protesters were peacefully at first but then harsh government crack downs lead to confrontations by both sides**

* * *

The cast was either ecstatic, shocked, worried or just plain stoic at the events going on in Ukraine. This just shows that the governments need the people's support

"This happened in your world?" Bright asked the writer and he just nodded

_**"It's a revolution in the 21st century many people said it's impossible for that to happen" Rob said "But oh boy fucko it happened and with the shit in the middle east and China becoming to rival the US it's a clusterfuck"**_

The cast were shocked that the writer could be so angry

_**"Sorry it's just so many things are happening in the world" Rob said "And most of them are human nature"**_

* * *

**The screen now shows protesters trying to drag people away but get shot from sniper fire, when the shots can be heard the protesters tried to protect themselves with the shield that they have but that is not effective enough to stop a fast bullet**

**"It appears to be that the police are using snipers to pick off the protesters" the reporter said**

**"They are shooting at us, we don't have guns" A Ukrainian protesters said **

**When the camera moved to see the people coming back it shows the people shot dead or fatally wounded to the triage center, most of the fatally wounded died while being moved**

**"They died heroes" Another protester said**

**The protesters took over a building controlled by the government, and when they took it over the police tried to take it back and a frice battle took place but in the end they just burned the building from the inside**

* * *

"Hmm we should learn somethings about them?" Gihren said

"What about?" Kycilia questioned her brother

Gihren was about to say something but the writer smacked Gihren to hard he almost fell unconscious

_**"Don't get any bright ideas Hitler 2.0" Rob said**_ _**"You don't need to learn anything from them because that is how revolutions start and end"  
**_

"Why wouldn't we get ideas from them?" Dozle asked the writer

_**"It's because unlike your world my world is not a united earth government so the revolution was successful because of the political pressure" Rob said**_

* * *

**They now see the end of the revolution, calm streets the roads cleared but the sense of dread was still in the air. Many protesters were injured but some were killed either shot or beaten to dead, the bodies of the protesters laid parallel with their pictures and belongings on the persons. The Ukrainian flag draped over the dead body, these people would be remembered by the Ukrainian people but not the world. And with the Ukrainian Revolution over but the Civil War has just begun, the Ukraine Armed Forces need volunteers to fight in the east after the army lost a couple of battles there by the rebels.**

**When will Nato assist militarily it's everybody's guess because this is a proxy war between Russia and America, everyone knew this is either the continuation of the Cold War or a new start to a Cold War 2**

* * *

"How could the world just stand back and watch this!" Kamille said in anger "They should help them!"

"Calm down Kamille I'm sure that Rob would explain to us" Fa said

_**"Everything is not black or white Kamille, if the US support the Ukrainians officially that would mean the end of my world" Rob said "And Kamille have you heard the term of politics?"**_

"No.." Kamile murmured under his breath

_**"Well the US and Russia has nuclear weapons that can fuck the world over 10 times and if China in the mix it means the world would restart" Rob said**_

"So why don't you go to space?" Char and Haman asked

_**"DON'T YOU THINK WE TRIED, WE DON'T HAVE THE RESOURCES OR THE MONEY TO SENT PEOPLE TO SPACE MUCH LESS SET UP COLONIES" Rob yelled angrily "My world has people wanting to further their own careers then help humanity, alright time to bring in more people probably people I would like having here"**_

A portal opened again with several people popping out Judau, Leina, Jerrid, Seabook, Chan, Rosamia, Cecily, Banagher, Marida and Mineva

When Mineva looked up to see Char and Banagher she felt safe in the room filled with unknown people

_**"Well I guess I'm going to introduce these new people, well most of you would know some of them" Rob said "We have Judau and Leina Ashta, Jerrid Messa, Seabook Arno, Cecily Fairchild, Rosamia Badam, Chan Agi, Banagher Links, Marida Cruz and Princess Mineva Zabi"**_

When Rob said the last name, the Zabis from the one year war era notably Dozle walked up to his grown up daughter. Teared up then hugged her Mineva confused at the big man hugging her

"It's me Mineva, I'm your father" Dozle said

Now it's Mineva's turn to cry she has finally met her father. When this was happening Jerrid tried to punch Kamille but stopped by Rob, because they wouldn't want to bleed on the floor of the theater. Rosamia jumped onto Kamille, Chan sat with the White Base crew, Banagher, Mineva and Marida sat with each other. Judau and his sister sat with the White Base crew, Seabook and Cecily sat together, then back to Jerrid. Rob threw him at the Titans

_**"Now behave or I will hang you by your balls Jerrid" Rob said threateningly**_

* * *

**A/N: And done with the next chapter it might take some time but it will show up. If you don't know it yet I have another fanfiction set in the Gundam UC timeline, called Gundam Fighter Ace Pilot**

**Next World: Start of the Human-Covenant War**


End file.
